My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 7: Freeing the Princesses
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Neo heads to the Crystal Empire to free Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but is unaware of a trap set up by the Nazis. After freeing the princesses, Neo faces a showdown with Shao Kahn and learns Shao Kahn's intentions of taking over Equestria. After nearly escaping death, Neo is saved by Princess Luna and later realizes that the war with the Nazis has only just begun.


My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 7: Freeing the Princesses

Neo had departed on his ship from the Everfree Forest and was on his way to the Crystal Empire to save Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but he was unaware that his friends had been captured by Shao Kahn and the Nazis and were being held hostage, Shao Kahn had set a trap to capture Neo and take him to General Jedite. Not only were Neo's friends being held hostage at the Crystal Palace, Celestia and Luna were also being held there as a trap for Neo. Shao Kahn wanted to make double sure that Neo comes to the palace.

As the Nazis waited for Neo to arrive, they tortured Archangel and took great pleasure out of it. The mane 6, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and Flurry Heart could hear him screaming from the chamber. When they brought Archangel back, he had wounds all over him, Flurry Heart said, "Why are they doing this?" Archangel replied, "They never even asked me any questions."

A few minutes later, a pony guard came into the room and told them what was happening. They were shocked to hear that Celestia and Luna were also being held here along with them. Flurry Heart said that Shao Kahn wanted them all dead, but the guard said that he's not after them, he's after Neo. Shao Kahn had set a trap for him and they were the bait. Neo was on his way there now and the Nazis now got word that Neo had just landed. Shao Kahn instructed the Nazis not to kill him, but to make sure he finds his way into the palace throne room.

After Neo landed, Neo flew up to a window and he saw the princesses tied up and they looked miserable. Neo broke into the window and the Nazis in the room shot at him. Neo quickly dodged the bullets and disarmed the Nazis and eventually killed them with their own weapons. Neo quickly freed the princesses and Princess Luna was so relieved and so happy to see him, she hugged him and didn't want to let go. She had missed him and had been so worried that something may have happened to him, but Celestia said to save the reunion for later, right now they had to help Neo rescue his friends.

Although the princesses still couldn't use any magic because of the satellite towers around Equestria, they could still put up a pretty good fight if necessary. Some royal guards had been held there and Neo managed to free them. Then they went down the hallway along with the princesses to save Neo's friends while Neo went to the throne room to confront Shao Kahn. Neo made his way into the throne room and there wasn't a soul in the room. Then he heard a voice say, "Welcome Neo, you may have destroyed the Death Star, but you haven't won the war, and I'm afraid it all ends here." Shao Kahn approached Neo and they began fighting. They fought each other with amazing martial arts moves and supernatural abilities.

As they were fighting, the Nazis were still walking Neo's friends down the hallway. Suddenly, royal guards surrounded the Nazis along with the princesses. The Nazis surrendered and the Terminator took their weapons. The mane 6, Spike, Starlight and Flurry Heart were happy to see that the princesses had been freed, but they had to escape from the palace before more Nazis show up.

They began running down the hallway when Nazis began following them and shooting at them. Archangel and the Terminator shot back and killed a few of them. Then the friends escaped from the place, got on the Starship Enterprise and took off as fast as they could. Neo and Shao Kahn were still fighting in the throne room. Neo was fighting very well and he eventually took down Shao Kahn, but then Shao Kahn disappeared, which gave Neo time to escape from the throne room.

Meanwhile, the Enterprise was evading Nazi fighters that were following them and trying to shoot them down. The friends were hoping now that the ship would now go into light speed. They tried to go into light speed, but it still didn't work. Meanwhile, back at the Crystal Palace, Neo was out on a balcony, looking around for Shao Kahn, suddenly, Shao Kahn appeared and threw a punch at him. They continued fighting out on the balcony, Shao Kahn pulled out a huge hammer and tried to hit Neo with it.

Neo fell to the ground and Shao Kahn said, "You are beaten, it is useless to resist, don't make me kill you." Neo kept fighting him and he burned Shao Kahn with a fireball to the shoulder. Then Shao Kahn waved around his hammer and he finally hit Neo directly on the chest with the hammer. Neo cried in pain and the hammer caused critical injuries to him.

Neo held onto the end of the balcony and Shao Kahn said, "Surrender Neo, don't make me kill you." Neo said, "Why are you doing this?" Shao Kahn said, "Because I have to, I have no choice." Neo said, "What are you talking about, everyone has a choice." Shao Kahn said, "The general took everything from me, he invaded Outworld and took it all away, I have nothing now." Neo said, "Then why are you working with him, why are you helping him take over Equestria." Shao Kahn said, "Outworld was all I had, and he took it all away from me, and if I have to suffer, then Equestria will suffer with me."

Neo said, "Wait, just because you're suffering, you want all of all Equestria to suffer, they're innocent ponies." Shao Kahn said, "It doesn't matter, if I suffer, then so shall they, Neo, you can destroy the general, I know you're stronger than him, we can destroy him, then you can give Equestria to me and I shall take over as ruler. As long as I can rule, I won't suffer anymore." Neo said, "No, Celestia and Luna are the only rulers of Equestria." Shao Kahn said, "Then I'm afraid you must die along with them, so be it."

But before he could do anything, Neo let go and he fell down to another balcony. Neo held onto the edge of the balcony and he held on for dear life. Although he could fly, he was too wounded and weak to fly, and he couldn't hang on for very long. As he hung on, Neo said, "Luna, can you hear me, Luna."

Meanwhile the Enterprise was still evading Nazi fighters, inside the ship, Luna felt something inside her." Neo said, "Hear me... Luna." Luna could feel Neo and she knew he was in trouble. Neo said, "Luna, please... help.. me." Luna said, "Neo." She could feel his pain and she had to help him. Luna said, "I have to get off." Archangel didn't understand and Luna said, "I know where Neo is, and I have to help him, he is in danger." Archangel was still trying to evade the Nazi fighters, but he managed to open the hatch to Luna could get out.

Luna began flying towards the Crystal Palace as the Enterprise kept evading the Nazi fighters. Luna flew as fast as she could and she said, "Hang on Neo, I'm coming." Neo was still hanging onto the balcony of the Crystal Palace and he couldn't hold on much longer. Then Luna came into the empire and she saw Neo hanging from the palace balcony, she quickly flew over to him. Then Neo got so weak, he let go and began falling to his death. Luna gasped and quickly flew under him, she caught him on her back and began flying back to find the Enterprise. Neo was unconscious but alive, and Luna had saved him just in time.

A few minutes later, Luna made it back to the Enterprise which was still trying to evade Nazi fighters. Archangel saw Luna outside with Neo on her back and he quickly opened the hatch so they could get in. Luna quickly got onto the ship with Neo and she put him on a bed. Then a Star Destroyer caught up with the Enterprise, Shao Kahn was on the ship along with the new Nazi admiral, the admiral said to Shao Kahn, "They'll be in range of our tractor beam in moments Shao Kahn." Shao Kahn said, "Did your men deactivate the hyperdrive on the Starship Enterprise?" The admiral said they did and Shao Kahn said, "Good. Prepare the boarding party and set for your weapons for stun."

Inside the Enterprise, Chucky was trying to fix the hyperdrive so that they could go into light speed. Spike said, "Chucky you don't know how to fix the hyperdrive, the Terminator can do it." Suddenly, Chucky fixed a wire and the ship jilted, Spike shouted, "You did it!" And the Enterprise went into light speed and zoomed off. On the Star Destroyer, The admiral and Shao Kahn saw that they had escaped, the admiral said, "Son of a bitch." Shao Kahn was deeply disappointed, but he decided not to take his anger out on the admiral, Shao Kahn just walked off, knowing that the general wasn't going to like this at all.

Meanwhile, Neo woke up and he saw Princess Luna's face in his view, she was glad to see that he was okay. He thanked her for saving his life and was glad to know that she heard him, Luna said that they share a very powerful bond and their love for each other is as pure as can be, and because of that, Luna's love for Neo allows her to hear and feel him if he is danger.

Luna said that Neo was on the Enterprise and they were going to meet up with the other rebels at the new base in Canterlot. She said that rebels had managed to take back Canterlot Castle and they were now hiding there and coming up with their next attack.

Neo's friends, the mane 6, Spike, and Starlight stayed with Neo and they said that the rebels would help give him medical treatment as soon as they get to Canterlot Castle. This was now just the beginning of the war and very soon, the fate of Equestria was about to be decided.

To be continued...

End of part 7.


End file.
